Digital systems for controlling a motor vehicle engine require the gathering of data regarding existing engine operating conditions and the generation of control signals for maintaining a desired engine operating condition. The output control signals of the system usually are pulse width modulated signals at differing frequencies dependent on actuator design. The system usually includes a plurality of dedicated input counters for pulse accumulation or pulse interval measurement and a plurality of dedicated output counters for generating the output signals. A central processor processes the input data and distributes the necessary output data to, and controls the operation of, the various output counters to generate the signals necessary to achieve the desired operating condition. Since engine control parameters must be updated at short intervals of time, servicing the various output devices becomes unmanageable as the number of control functions increases.